FOREVER AND ALWAYS
by korenai-chan
Summary: just read it slave!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I wrote this fic and is supposed to be one shot but then I changed my mind. I wanna know your reaction on this one. By the way, this is BASED on true story. (based lang, I editted some parts to make it okikagu style somehow) HOPE YAH LIKE IT! ENJOY READING my beloved slaves!**

**EATING Koala's march**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA**

* * *

**THE DAY**

"Tsk! He's late -aru!" Kagura said as she stab her fork on the poor innocent plate in front of her. She's sitting inside a restaurant waiting for the stupid First Division Shinsengumi Captain who's.. well... as you all can see...late. "How dare that idiot make me wait" Kagura said, obviously irritated. "I even dressed up!" She looked around and found out that everyone's looking at her. She composed herself and murmured "You're so dead, sadist!". Yes, people. He's so dead alright. Sougo Okita's dead inside kagura's head. She's torturing Okita on her imagination like sticking needles in his eyes while he's tied upside down on a mango tree. She was cut from her delusions when she dropped her spoon. She picked it up then turned her face to the window glass beside her. She can't help but think about the last time she saw him. It was two months ago before he went on an S-ranked mission. (may pa S-ranked S-ranked na akong nalalaman ngayon)

* * *

_**Two months ago**_

Kagura's laying her ass on the grass beside her ever annoying rival, Sougo Okita. She's breathing heavily (oh! oh! claridette/Pervy-chan, wag muna mag isip ng kung ano ano! They just had a fight,okay..bawasan ang pervy level... LOL ^_^v peace Pervy-cchi! 3). Exhausted and mad (coz she lost), she stayed lying there and looked at the sky. There aren't clouds so she could see the stars in the sky. She was amazed by it's beauty. She stared at the sky and forgot she's not alone. "I wonder which one of you pretty stars is Mommy -aru" she whispered saddly. "I bet you are!" she said as she point her finger at the brightest light in the sky, aside from the moon which is shinning brightly. "Tsssk! You idiot!". Kagura flinched when she realised she's not alone. "That's VENUS, you idiot! That's a planet" he said. "Who cares -aru? My Mom's the prettiest Yato so I'm sure she's the prettiest star!" she said then pouted her lips. Sougo stood up and said "Then that is your mom" as he point his finger at the second brightest light in the sky aside from the moon. Kagura looked at it and smiled. "yeah, that might be mommy." she said with a smile on her face. Sougo sat beside Kagura without looking at her. Kagura looked at him as he looked up in the sky. His sitting, legs stretched and are a little bit apart from each other, he leaned back and he placed his hands behind him as support. The moonlight lit his face dramatically. She stared at him without noticing he turned his head to her direction. Kagura flinched and looked away, blushing from embarrassment. "It's okay, China." He said as he look up the sky again. Kagura looked at him. "huh?" she asked. "It's okay. Don't be shy. I know I'm handsome" he said boastfully with a grin on his face. "Tssss... getting cocky! There's a booger on your nose, idiot!" she said angrily. "If I die, would you miss me?" he said out of nowhere. Kagura looked at him. He looks serious. She never saw him look this way. She then smiled at him and said, "NO". Sougo looked at her then turned his face to the other side. "i see".

*SILENCE*

"China?"  
"yeah?"  
"why aren't those growing?" he said while pointing his finger at Kagura's chest. Kagura gave him her fist of fury and the battle begun again.

* * *

**PRESENT**

"No I wont miss you." she whispered as she play with her fork. "I'll just wait till the sun's down and look at the stars. I know you'll be the brightest! Brighter than Verus,, errr...Versus? Virus? whatever! And when I feel like fighting with you, I'll just close my eyes and woalah! you'll be there!" she took a pause and let out a sigh. "And if it's not enough, I'll go get your bazooka and kill mayora myself" she said giggling.

* * *

_** Hiya** **slaves! I'll have to cut it here. I wanna see some reaction first! ^_^v  
How was it? Good? Bad T_T? should I commit SEPPUKU now? SORRY FOR THE OOC-ness..I'll explain that later on... please don't kill me T_T  
Please hit Zuki... errr..I mean review for COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, VIOLENT REACTIONS, AND EVEN LOVE LETTERS.. LOL ang feeler eh noh? **_

_**THANKS FOR READING, MY BELOVED SLAVES! LOVE YOU LOTS! Mwaaaaaaaaaahugs! 3**_

**korenai-nee-chan**


	2. forever?

**GOOD DAY MINNA! (^_^) (_ _) (^_^)  
I would like to thank all of you who wasted their time reading chapter 1, specially those who gave their comments. You guys made my day (^_^). Anyway, here's my chapter 2, my monstrous slaves! Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Eating spaghetti like no tomorrow**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA  
**

* * *

**FOREVER  
**

Kagura looked at her watch and got more irritated. _"Someone's going to die slowly tonight -aru!_" she thought. She looked around and found few people inside the restaurant. _"Is he coming or what?"_. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself coz she doesn't want any wrinkles on her skin. She then opened her blue orbs slowly, left hand on her cheek supporting her head, facing at the window...

"It was like that time" Kagura said staring at the glass window on her side. She can barely see what's behind it for it's raining. Raindrops pour slowly. Well that's what Kagura could see. It was as if it's on slow-mo. She watched it pour as she sit quietly. This heavy rain brings back memories. Kagura gave a weak smile. "_Forever" _she thought_.  
_  
_**ONE RANDOM DAY**_  
~_**Kagura's POV**_~

Sadist dodged and gave me, a beautiful young lady, a kick on my stomach but I blocked it and punched him in the face. Stupid sadist blocked my punch with his bare hand. He then held my hand tight. I was shocked upon witnessing my rival's action and froze for a while (O_O) "_what the heck_!" is inside my head though my face doesn't show anything, then "are you going to let my hand go? or you're freaking going to hold on to it forever?" I said quite annoyed. He then gave me a smile and said...

"What do you mean by _**hold on to it FOREVER**_?".

I was shocked! My eyes widen as I realize what I just said. I didn't mean anything like... you know. I almost hit my head. Dafaq did I just say? I have to say something! C'mon Kagura! Think!  
"You seemed like you're enjoying holding a beautiful lady's hand -aru"

Sadist stared at my eyes. I felt chills. What's wrong with this idiot? He leaned his face closer to mine. My heart is pounding wildly. I could hear it. It's beating too loud and too fast. It's almost like my heart wanna get out of my chest. What the hell is going on? He leaned closer and I felt heat on my face. I know... (-_-) My face would be redder than an apple. I could feel his breath on my face..I can't take it anymore! I closed my eyes. As in I shut my eyes. I see darkness. Yup. Just darkness. I could still feel his breath on my skin. What the heck is wrong with this idiot? seriously?! I felt a warm stuff on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw his face super close to mine. (O_O) The warm stuff on my face is his hand. I pushed him but he's too heavy. (-_-) I saw a smirk on his face. I got irritated. "What the heck, sadist!?" I yelled at him. He didn't answered. He just stared at me like an idiot.

Kasanaru kage kazaranai kimochi de...

Kagura's day dreaming was cut by her phone's ringtone. She looked took the phone to see who dared to cut her moment. (tsuyosa wo motometeku) It wasn't registered. Just a number. ( Tsumazuite mo mayotte mo kamawanai hitori ja nai kara ) Kagura thought of ignoring the phone and continue on her reminiscing but the phone won't shut up. ( Shizundeku yuuhi ga ashita wo terashi dasu Te to te wo tsunagu massugu nobita kage) Irritated, Kagura answered the phone.

"Someone better be dying" she said.

* * *

At the yorozuya

"Gin-chan, do you think this is okay? " Megane said. ( I have a name, author-san)  
"Shut up, megane! I'm thinking!" The older man said. (oi! why am I old you damn author!?)  
"But... but..."  
"Look shinpachi... We need to think of a way to have a scene here.. I am the protagonist god dammit!" said the perm headed man.  
"But isn't this Kagura-chan and Okita-san's fanfic?" Shinpachi said eyes below.  
"See? That's why you're a jimmy!" Gintoki said as he walk out of the so called house leaving Shinpachi behind.

* * *

Kagura is currently running not even minding the rain. She runs as fast as she can. "No... no..." is all she could say as she runs faster. The cold rain and the strong wind are in the way though. It's hard running with this kind of weather but she doesn't care at all. What's important is that she could go there as soon as possible.

{EARLIER}

"Someone better be dying!" Kagura said as she answer the phone. "What? Who are you anyway -aru?"

"China..." the man behind the phone called with a deep voice...

Kagura's eyes widen. This voice... It's too familiar.

"What is it, Mayora? What do you need? And where dafaq did you get my number -aru?" She said quite annoyed.

"China... he's..."

...

* * *

Kagura stopped in front of a building. She walks through the door, dripping wet. A woman in white came close to her and asked what she can do for the wet young lady. Kagura's heart beats fast as she face the lady in white.

"Where are the Shinsengumi -aru?" she asked, catching her breath.

The lady in white smiled and asked kagura to follow her. She guided Kagura to a hall. Kagura felt it was an endless maze. Her heart's beating faster and stronger by the minute. The lady stopped and put a white cloth around Kagura. "You seemed cold" the lady said with a smile. Kagura smiled at her but her heart still is beating so fast. The lady led her to a door and smiled. "This is it, young girl" she said as she opened the door.

* * *

Ano.. gomen if it took so long and it's short... My laptop is broken and it took the saved stories with it so I had to re-write everything. T_T  
Anyway.. please hit review if you have comments, suggestions, violent reaction and stuff...

Thank you all for reading...

(please watch Gintama the 2nd movie)


End file.
